


A Baggins' Thanks

by Lady_Juno (InkFire_Scribe)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Nudity, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: Bilbo wants to There are times when traveling with a skinchanger can be... an adventure.





	A Baggins' Thanks

The hobbit had learned, through months of travel with the Dwarves, that his own folk held a rather rigid view on clothing and what parts of the body ought or ought not be exposed. Even bathing had been a trial, though they were all men and none were so young that awkward questions might have been asked. 

Bilbo had tried to relax his views on the subject, really he had… but riding beside a man so tall he might have walked between his legs without ducking his head was unnerving in any capacity, nevermind that the selfsame man was nude from crown to toe. There seemed to be no end of hairy, knotted muscle, and it unnerved Bilbo every time he glanced at Beorn and realized the Skinchanger had "forgotten" to knot a blanket about his waist again. 

The Elf host, for whatever reason, seemed to think Bilbo's embarrassment was very amusing, and composed many a silly ditty about the color of the hobbit's cheeks when he looked at Beorn in all his *natural* splendor. 

What made this happen somewhat more often than it really needed to was that Bilbo's little pony (he called her "Caramel Jr." since she was the same color as his first steed) had decided she had quite a fondness for the Skinchanger. This wasn't particularly surprising, when one considered how Beorn treated animals, but Bilbo found that if he didn't keep her well in hand, Caramel Jr. would find a way to walk quite close to Beorn, sometimes with her nose touching his thigh as they strode along. 

The Elves thought this very entertaining, and teased the halfling frequently, though they also gave him good reason to look somewhat other than at Beorn. All in all, it was a difficult choice for Bilbo when at last they paused at the border of Thranduil's lands, and the Elvenking invited him and Gandalf and Beorn to spend the winter safely in his halls in Mirkwood. 

"I have my animals and the bees to look after," said Beorn, declining with a wave of his hand and his usual straightforward manner. "Your offer is kind, but I must be getting back." 

"Then allow me to provide you with an escort, so you might pass through my lands safely," persisted Thranduil, who seemed almost eager to show his generosity since the incident with his guard captain, back on Ravenhill. 

Beorn shook his great head, curly beard wagging against his bare chest. "No, I'll not go through your lands yet. When the Greenwood is restored to itself, then I'll beg your leave to wander in your lands again. Until then, I'll make my own way." 

Maybe this was rude, but Bilbo could see the Skinchanger meant it kindly. Thranduil made a gesture that was half dismissive, half accepting. "I understand. Good Master Baggins, Master Gandalf, will you accept my invitation? Winter in my realm can be quite beautiful." The Elvenking smiled at them, and the hobbit reflected that when he smiled, the Elf looked worlds younger. He should smile more often. 

"We will be traveling with Beorn. I don't think Mister Baggins has any wish to try his luck with the spiders again." He smiled down at the halfling, who shuddered at the recollection of his last encounter with the many-legged denizens of Mirkwood. 

"No, thank you. The ones that were left were bigger than I, and I doubt the same tricks would work twice." 

An expression of disappointment crossed Thranduil's lean face, but he nodded his acceptance and dismounted his great elk, inclining his upper body toward the hobbit in what could only be a slight bow. Bilbo, stunned, scrambled awkwardly off Caramel Jr's back and bowed in return, then remembered the task he'd set himself the previous night. 

"If I might, er, offer a small gift…" The hobbit fished in his saddlebags and pulled out a necklace of silver and pearls, offering it to the Elvenking with an apologetic smile. 

"To what do I owe the honor?" asked Thranduil, eyebrows raised as he accepted the necklace. Fine dwarven craftsmanship, to be sure, and better suited to elven proportions than halfling. 

"Well, I, er, you see…" Bilbo shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, looking embarrassed. "It's a sort of thank-you for the, erm, hospitality. I ate a lot of your bread and drank a good bit of your wine. And after all, even a burglar has his feelings, you know." 

A twinkle of amused understanding dawned in Thranduil's grey eyes, and he bowed again, speaking as somberly as his desire to laugh would allow. "Then I will accept this, and gladly. Bilbo Baggins, I name you Elf Friend, and may your shadow never grow thin - for then stealing would be too easy." Laughter sparkled in his eyes, and he continued before Bilbo could splutter a protect. "Should you ever choose to come this way again, you are welcome in my halls. Farewell, my friends." 


End file.
